


synchroncity

by electric_stydiax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Synchronicity- the simultaneous occurrence of events which appear significantly related but have no discernible causal connection.When Kita moves to Osaka, everyone thinks that he's dating Hinata, when he's really just a pining mess until he's not anymore.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	synchroncity

**I. Holding Hands + First Meeting**

When Kita came to visit Atsumu in the spring, he expected chaos. Some fight for his attention, others provoking his friends and in one opposite hitter, capturing his attention. Shinsuke at this point has only heard of Hinata Shouyou in passing, moving like lightning under Atsumu’s sets. He finds it amusing that such chaos can make such impressive moves on the court. 

“Hello, Kita-san! Atsumu-san has told me so much about you!” Hinata chirped. The liveliness in his eyes made Shinsuke pause for a moment. _Huh, he’s like the sun, isn’t he? Brilliant and bright in his path. I like that._

“Hello, Hinata. Atsumu-san didn’t tell me too much about you, but yer impressive to me. He’s a monster on the court and ya being to keep up with him is amazing. I only hope his ego has gone down since high school. I worry about him sometimes.” Kita murmured. 

“Oh? I can understand that! Tsumu is a good teammate though, so really I should be thanking you. Being his captain really must have helped him learn to play nice with others!” Hinata replied, reaching out to touch Kita’s arm. 

Kita’s body leaned into his touch, magnetized to his every move. For the first time, Kita was experiencing feelings he couldn’t properly explain.

“Can I hold your hands? They seem cold.” Hinata asks, calm as the ocean before a storm.

“Sure. Yours are warm anyway.” Kita’s hand reaches out to touch Shouyou’s, and everything fits so clearly in his head.

_This is what affection for another feels like. It’s him, warm and unrelenting across my fingertips as we speak._

Their fingers slot into another, and something new clicks for both of them. Hinata smiles, realizing he’s home, catching the scent of orange blossoms and strawberries from Kita’s presence.

Kita smells jasmine, and is reminded of mornings with his grandmother talking about soulmates and how only you know you’ve found yours when you smell flowers you barely remember. Shinsuke hasn’t smelled jasmine in years, and the candles his grandmother makes are few and far in between these days.

“Kita-San? Did I miss something? I thought you came to visit me, not Shou-kun! I hate being the last to know things!” Atsumu whines, watching the pair walk into the practice court.

“Stop being a busybody, Miya. Your old senpai came to visit, not to be interrogated you fool. Kita-San, please don’t mind Atsumu!” Sakusa grumbles, trying to get his boyfriend back on track. 

Kita laughs, and for a moment Hinata feels the universe stop. _Oh, how I wish I could only hear that for the rest of my days, just like tower bells, clear and beautifully profound_. 

“Sakusa-san? Who’s hosting dinner tonight?” Kita asks, squeezing Hinata’s hand tightly.

“Hinata is, he’s a wonderful cook. His time in Brazil made him a surprising chef, teaching him things that never last long in the dorm.” Sakusa chuckles, a mischievous smile on his face.

Dinner was an interesting take on Brazilan cuisine, with enough spice to make Kita red and satisfied. There was Vatapá and Moqueca, with rice. For dessert, he had also made pastél.

“How did you pull this off, Shou-kun? We don’t even have chocolate like this in Japan.”

“Oikawa-kun offered to send some chocolate over, I didn’t stop him. How do you like it, Kita-san?” Hinata smiled, and Kita’s brain nearly melted under his gaze. _Oh my goodness, Granny would love him._

“I really like it, thank you so much for cooking.” Kita hums, the blush climbing up his face, hue red as the setting sun.

**II. Watching Him Play**

After Kita moved to Osaka permanently, he started to realize that his life needed more structure. It also didn’t help that Hinata, in all his chaotic glory, caught Shinsuke in a web of adoration. 

That’s what he’s told himself as he sits down to watch the Jackals play the Rockets. _I’m just being a supportive friend and this 21 jersey being the last one and in my size is a coincidence, at best._

Every shot Hinata spiked or received left Shinsuke with a warmth in his stomach, fluttering and resonating with the buzz lodged under his skin. 

For a moment, time froze and Kita was jealous of Hinata’s game jersey, not for the smell or feel, but the knowledge that it was _Hinata’s_. He simply wanted to be Hinata’s. 

When the game finished, Hinata crashed into Kita, sweat covering him top to bottom. 

“I’m so glad you’re here! You see me swoosh and bam and -” Kita never wanted to kiss someone so badly, to embrace their lips with his and press his adoration into their memories for eternity.

“I’ll meet you for dinner. Congratulations Hinata. Go shower, you’re gonna stress the others out if you don’t.” He whispers, watching Hinata blush slightly.

That was Saturday.

**III. Staying the Night**

Kita didn’t plan for his apartment to flood. Through no fault of his own, the ceiling fell apart, crumbling down into his bathroom at 3 AM on a Sunday.

Kita Shinsuke is tired as he reaches for his phone, tapping out a number on instinct.

The whispers he hears remind him of the first breaking of dawn, slow and warm.

“Kita-san? Shinsuke? Is everything alright? You never call so late.” Hinata whispers worry in his voice.

“Hinata? I don’t mean to sound presumptuous, or impose but could I come over? My ceiling fell in on itself, and I don’t have a bathroom currently.” Kita murmurs, his voice still clinging to the edges of sleep like a blanket.

“Give me ten minutes. You have clean clothes over here unless you prefer my pajamas. They’re fuzzy.” Hinata giggles, making Shinsuke red at the thought.

Once he got over there, Shinsuke finally relaxed. He’s safe now, with Hinata and his blue bunny pajamas holding him close.

_I wonder what it would be to wake every morning next to the sun, loving it so deeply._

“I really like it. I know you’re asleep but I have to say it. I adore you and I’m so glad I get to experience loving you, even if I don’t confess to waking eyes.” Kita whispers, facing the wing spiker.

“Shinsuke? Shinsuke, I adore you too. I’m caught in my own maze of affection for you, wanting to make you breakfast every morning and lay side by side with you. I would be happy if that’s all I got, just laying here. Maybe someday I’ll change my last name, so we match.” Hinata mumbles sleepily in kind, not a single falsehood in his voice.

“I thought you were sleeping, Hinata. I -”

“Shouyou. We’re close, Shinsuke. It’s ok to call me by my given name. I couldn’t sleep yet, so I just listened to your heartbeat. It’s reassuring to me, because you’re so good and safe.” Shouyou murmurs, interweaving his hands with Kita’s.

The morning comes too soon, and Kita realizes the sun’s embrace is nothing like Icarus and his fall. It’s much sweeter, and leaves traces of a glow on his skin.

**IV. Going Out**

“This is a bad idea, Tsumu. I’m not the clubbing type.” Kita murmurs. “So? Life is short, Kita. Try new shit, live a little. Not to mention, this striped shirt and chains look very nice on you. 

Shinsuke tries not to blush, noticing how the black and white did flatter his skin and hair. 

“Not to mention Shouyou-kun is coming and hasn’t stopped asking me about you all week. I think he’s sweet on ya, Kita-san. I think you’ll be very surprised at what he does tonight.” Atsumu smiles, a touch of mischief floating in his eyes that only Kita saw.

“I suppose I will have to trust you, Atsumu. I really like Hinata, and honestly, I’m out of my element here. It’s like flying too close to the sun and I’m Icarus preparing to fall apart.” 

“Well, quit yer worryin. He definitely likes you too. Just let me handle making ya look good and you just let him sweep you off yer feet, ok?” Atsumu chirps, hoping his optimism radiates onto his former captain.

Kita raises a brow but doesn’t question Atsumu as he brushes his hair. _I wonder if Hinata’s hair is impossible to brush like mine can be._

The club the Jackals rented out is on the smaller side, but has multiple upper rooms for smaller gatherings and events. While the dance floor was crawling with Saturday nightclub hoppers, Kita was on the edges of the floor, watching quietly. 

“He’s waiting for you upstairs, Kita-san. Follow me.” Sakusa sighs, a small smile on his face. The staircase spiraled upwards, leading them to a hallway of rooms, with the one furthest down being illuminated.

Kita presses the door open, seeing Hinata in a button-down and shorts, holding a rose.

“Dance with me, Kita? I figured it would be quieter up here. I have chocolate too, if -“

“I’d love to, Hinata. You pick the song?” The soft trill of violins plays and Kita presses his face to Shouyou’s chest, smelling jasmine again as they sway.

  
  


**V. Napping Together**

Shouyo’s apartment was clean and spartan, Shinsuke noticed. He knew Shouyo’s time in Brazil changed him (for the better according to his former teammate and Sakusa-san) but he hadn’t realized how _soothing_ the lack of clutter and chaos was. _I think Granny would like him quite a bit._ He thought quietly. “Kita-san, is something wrong? 

“No, not at all. I was just thinking about how much light your apartment lets in. It’s beautiful.” Kita murmurs. The look he receives back is warm, the warm the sinks into your bones after a well-made cup of tea.

“You’re beautiful, Shinsuke,” Hinata whispers in reply, letting his heart expose his secret.

Kita yawned, a dopey smile on his face as Shouyou found blankets and pillows, laying them down on the couch.

“Let’s sleep for now, you seem tired. Big spoon or little spoon?” Hinata asks, arms outstretched.

“Little spoon, please.” Kita’s back is flush with Hinata’s chest, taking in the warmth he feels. If Shouyou’s the sun, this embrace is a wildfire, warm and unrelenting. He would ask for nothing more.

**VI. First Kiss**

Kita Shinsuke was known for order, existing in a low entropy universe. Even if he started shit every once in a while, he always kept the peace. It’s what made him good, unshakable in faith.

This was unexplored territory, especially after the night out to the club. Kita hadn’t called for almost a week until he stopped by to watch them practice. The look in Shouyou’s eyes nearly brought him to tears himself.

“I brought your sweater back, Hina-“ Kita murmurs, head down to the floor.

“Shinsuke, I told you to call me Shouyou. Must you be always so stubborn?” Hinata says with tears pricking his eyes, but a soft smile on his face.

“Perhaps I should show you what my intentions are, so you never need to question them,” Hinata whispers, taking a thumb and forefinger and lifting Shinsuke’s head up, pressing their lips together.

_He tastes like strawberries_ , Hinata notes as his lips press Kita’s. A gentle caress, soft yet composed like the former Inarizaki captain.

“Does that mean I’m forgiven, dearest?” Kita prods, a soft touch in new territory. Kita shuffles closer, trying not to cry.

“One more, then you are.” Shouyou’s smile is almost too warm but Shinsuke doesn’t care as he responds in kind, tasting citrus and taking in the smell of jasmine from his neck.

“I’m making you dinner tonight, and then we’re watching a movie before bed. I got new pajamas for the occasion.”

“Aren’t I lucky tonight, having a partner who cooks and spoils me. I’ll wait here, go clean up!” Kita chuckles, a smile across his face.

_I no longer wonder what’s his embrace is like, because it’s all I know._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  I'm @Estydiax on Twitter! 


End file.
